Question: Vanessa is 80 years old and Gabriela is 4 years old. How many years will it take until Vanessa is only 5 times as old as Gabriela?
We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Vanessa will be $80 + y$ years old and Gabriela will be $4 + y$ years old. At that time, Vanessa will be 5 times as old as Gabriela. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $80 + y = 5 (4 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $80 + y = 20 + 5 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $4 y = 60$ $y = 15$.